1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices for protecting windows from damage and, more specifically, concerns a replaceable window protector assembly adapted to protect and allow replacement of the glazing used in windows in public transportation vehicles, such as buses and trains.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been appreciated that vandalism of windows in public transportation vehicles is an on-going problem. Oftentimes, the glazing of windows is damaged by people writing or painting on the glazing of the window with marking pens or spray paint. Further, the exposed glazing of the window may also be damaged as a result of people using sharp instruments to scratch the glazing of the window.
Oftentimes, the interior surface of the glazing is damaged as a result of the actions of individuals sitting inside of the vehicle while the vehicle is moving. However, public transportation vehicles are increasingly being defaced or vandalized while the vehicles are sitting at rest. This can result in additional damage or defacement of the outside of the windows. It will be appreciated that oftentimes the vandalism takes the form of crude or otherwise disagreeable expressions being permanently marked onto the windows. Hence, there is an on-going problem of vandalism and defacement of public transportation vehicles and, in particular, damage or defacement of both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing of these windows.
To address this particular problem, various protective devices have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207, which is owned by the assignee of this application, discloses one type of window protector which protects the interior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 discloses a window protector which includes a protective sheet that is positioned against the interior surface of the glazing of the window and is held in place by a plurality of brackets which is attached to the frame of the window. These protective sheets act as a sacrificial surface that protects the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. From time to time, the protective sheet can be replaced with a new protective sheet by removing the brackets and positioning the new protective sheet adjacent the inner surface of the glazing of the window.
While the window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 has been particularly effective in maintaining the integrity of the interior surface of the glazing of the window, this window protector does not provide any protection against damage to the outer surface of the glazing of the window. Moreover, if the protective layer on the interior surface of the window is not periodically replaced, it is possible that the glazing may be permanently damaged despite the best efforts of the window protector to protect the glazing. The window protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,207 is designed to be used in conjunction with existing window frames such that replacement of the underlying glazing requires removal of the glazing from the existing transportation vehicle window frame. This can be a rather tedious process which increases the cost of maintaining and repairing the public transportation vehicle windows.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved window protector that is capable of protecting both the interior surface and the exterior surface of the glazing of the window from damage as a result of vandalism or defacement. To this end, there is a need for a window protector that provides protection to the window glazing on both the interior and exterior surfaces of the glazing and also allows for easy and quick access to the protective layers and the glazing itself.